


【GGAD】Kitsch

by Qingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo
Summary: Summary：邓布利多家最后一位家主下葬后，老仆人凯蒂为他整理最后的遗物。在散落一地的乐谱与信笺中，连带沦为废品的艺术品，将回忆慢慢拼凑还原。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 提琴疯子GG x 小少爷AD  
> GG角色设定灵感来源→大卫·格瑞特  
> AD拥有绝对音感+作曲天赋
> 
> 世界观架空。参考年代19世纪
> 
> 音乐可参考→  
> ①Paganini Caprice No.24  
> ②Paganini Caprice No.24 Violin Only
> 
> 短篇合集本《Gotcha》收录文（特典文）
> 
> 如同文名一般，是刻奇文学

 

 

 

 

 

**00.**

 

 

我从钥匙串里摸索出最古朴的一把，插进锁孔里转了两圈。如今这道锁已经残败，在空气的腐蚀下攀上深色锈痕。放在往年，我断然无法如此轻易地打开这扇门——房间里还挂着把干净的新锁，它的身体有点开裂，相比于老庄园自身酸痛的岁月，这个外来客很快经不起折磨，奄奄一息。即使它被锻为新造，看起来也像被火烤得过焦，脆弱不堪了。

 

推开门，满房粉尘被小小的气流席卷着迎面而来，被扑进落地窗的阳光一照，好似一场金光万丈的风暴。邓布利多家的最后一个家主已躺入六英尺之地，而我——我的职业名存实亡。眼下只剩最后一个工作，是为他一生卷起的风暴做个收拾。没人称他为家主，时光从指尖流尽的时候我们还是叫他少爷，他玻璃般的瞳孔夺人眼目，眉宇间舒展的微笑仿佛汩汩细流。我们都叫他少爷，因为他永远都是我们的少爷。

 

我想揭去铺天盖地的白纱，那些宛若帷子般笼罩了整个房间的阴凉，苟延残喘地想留住一丝活气。这却不像少爷的房间了，他的房间甚至不需要生火，只要推门而入，浑身像泡入温热的泉水，暖入心肠。直至他十八岁以后，这或许是一种害羞的叛逆，一块脆弱的暗锁——就是开裂的那只——嵌入门板，我们再很少进入他的房间，偶尔进去，脸颊也会被冻得通红。现在也是，我往手心呵了口气，喷出一股小小的白雾；冬天到啦。

 

少爷向来有整洁的习惯，被我们戏称为洁癖。整理他留下的物事也花不了多久，大件的尽管拉走用作拍卖，书与摆件则相应地包装一下，也送到拍卖场。信笺与收藏的手札或可与少爷一同长眠地下，我将就此与相应的负责人进行交涉。

 

好像少了什么，但又说不清是什么。它定然不是类似于活气一类虚无缥缈的东西，我虽也老了，但还为这份工作保持着警醒与现实的人生哲学；一定少了一件实物。我坐在少爷的扶手椅上，环视四周。

 

从一片清冷的苍白中，青春的温热从老房子中汩汩涌流而出。

 

 

 

**01.**

 

 

阿不思的梦里只剩下了金色。火烤的痛楚遍布全身，将他的脸衬出反常的红色。他的双腿别扭地摆在一起，膝盖顶起了被子，里裤又湿又黏，泥泞不堪。阿不思把自己蜷成一团，身体不止地颤动。

 

喘息。嘶。

 

他的双眼褪去了明亮清澈，浓稠又浑浊。喘息声很粗重急促，像是从水里捞上来，在他耳边回荡。喘声就伏在他耳边，甚至有轻佻的笑意。他房间里也许有鬼魂，每夜都纠缠不休。还有什么，还有金色的丝线，掉落在他脸上，那络金丝垂下来扫他的嘴唇。还有——阿不思在回忆中顺着金丝看去，撞上一双深浅蓝色的眼睛。

 

阿不思双目一睁，身子绷得厉害，床被将自己裹得呼吸困难，脸颊红得像桃子，在黑暗中绝望地呜咽。

 

然后呢？

 

阿不思不平稳的手指拧住了睡袍的领口，扯开一个小小的漏缝。很热，他想。然后深色的瞳孔靠近他，喘息声舔舐他的脸颊，滑腻的灼烫的物体拨过脖颈。自己的手在那人脖上交叉，牢牢地缠在鬼魂身上，声音甜得像蜂蜜水……他应该停下了。阿不思的眉头已经紧锁，叹出梦里面似的轻吟，可他停不下，有什么迫使他往深处回想，那个梦。他将领口开得更大些，露出一小片白嫩的锁骨，又羞愧难当地捂住头。

 

梦里的阿不思想要逃跑。鬼魂将他勒得很紧。他搂着对方的脖子的双手失了力气，交叠在男人后腰的双腿下垂。他呼在男人耳边的气息滚烫，眼泪润湿他所见的一切，可他硬是从疲惫而绵软的四肢百骸中搜寻到一股蛮力，要将这个男人推开。他狠狠地咬了一口男人的肩膀，趁对方吃痛之际，拼尽力量将他推开。尽管他并不明白自己为什么要推开这个鬼魂，也许是他的强势攻逼。他浑身的每一个细胞都在尖叫着 **Bravo** ，为男人对他所做的一切。

 

是的，指尖不再触摸到鬼魂冰凉的肌肤，阿不思的周身不再为简单的触摸而泛起潮水般的肉欲，这使他稍稍地安心了一点。他越出最为窄小的束缚范围了，他与男人飞快地拉开距离，对方大理石一般美丽的肉体滞留在上，而他阿不思被不知名的力量牵引着，不断下坠、下坠、下坠。

 

风呼呼地吹过他的耳廓，挟来音律。由远及近，由暗及明，逐渐从他的每一个毛孔渗入他的身体，把他绝对掌控；同时他望见四周漂浮着五线谱，打着旋飞舞，从半透明到不透明，虚无缥缈到伸手可触——顺着那些无孔不入的音符，把他禁锢在半空，动弹不得。

 

音律是极富攻击性的音律，无孔不入，不可挣脱。每更听清一个音符，被侵略的耻辱都更深地掌握他一分，他的尖叫混入曲子，为小提琴此时略嫌尖锐的音色更添几分春色。钉入骨髓的音符溅起骨屑，痛得他掀起灭顶而来的快感。阿不思在尖叫中痉挛般抽搐着，音符的巨浪迫使他登上云霄，极细的不绝的音调仿佛嗤笑他的失态。纯白颗粒泛着光芒，在他的眼下爆炸成无数星火，肉欲在啜泣与高潮下尽数绽放，他赤身露体，战栗的乐谱将这人从身到尾燃烧殆尽。

 

是 **他** 。鲜亮的瞳色使他看起来像一只猫科动物，可不能称其为狡黠。那双眼里头光彩纷呈，渺渺无尽，却应当用锋利来形容更确切些。那人几乎是一瞬抬眸，剧院台前的幔子裂为两半，天崩地裂震出伤人的怒吼。刹那间琴弦与琴弓割出漫天松香味，把他彻头彻尾得泼湿。阿不思的镫骨底板猛烈地狂振，他伫立在人海中，夹紧喉道将空气拒之门外，涔出的凉汗滴答打下，滴答，滴答，砸在地面碎成块。

 

是 **他** 。梦里的男人，有火焰在他的发尖，挺立的高鼻梁与棱角分明的下颌角，突出割手的颧骨立体动人。令人难以忘却的是他溶解音符的瞳孔，光怪陆离中咬合每一串光滑的音律，掀起眼时慵懒从容中直射入阿不思的双眸，那一刻却一切都变了味。

 

他与 **他** 四目相对，诸天万界的辰星黯然失色。

 

阿不思从床上撑着身体坐起来，他扶住胀痛的额头，拉开了一盏微弱的小灯。桌上散乱着他手写的乐谱，凌乱繁杂的音符乱飞着，都是他凭借记忆写下的那段……荒谬的音律。一个月了。距离在剧院的惊鸿一瞥，已经过去了一个月。搽了胭脂的少女们为之所倾，在谢幕后的席位下仍不懈地尖叫飞吻，甚至有人触及他的衣裳笑得花枝乱颤，柔媚的秋波应接不暇。有人离场、人群渐散，阿不思的背后若扎入长针，他浑身打起寒战，微微转头怯怯地看向台上。只见 **他** 尖锐的欲望坦诚地裸露在外，露骨地直勾勾钉入阿不思的皮肉里。

 

他甚至都不知道 **他** 的名字，只残余鬈曲的金发与瞳色相异的双眸，一深一浅好像恶魔的光顾。 **他** 身上定有什么邪术妖道，透过 **他** 那双骇人的眼睛，把人的灵魂从体内活活抽去。不然。阿不思脸颊掠起飞红。不然为何自己在当场无法动作，就宛若被涂上漆料的人形雕塑呢？

 

一道清脆凉冽的泛声倏然惊起，在静谧幽诡的深夜里弹动颤抖，随着稀薄的月光钻入阿不思的窗帘，掉落在他的床边。

 

第二声，嘹亮的高音激烈地瓢泼而下，一簇音符编织为流畅明朗的韵律，每一只十六分休止符在前段切断了阿不思的全部思绪。如一道灼热的强光刺痛他的双目，他的五指大张顿时陷入床被。是 **他** ！未等牙关咬紧，舌根处滋来甜腥味。音符在他眼前疯狂地飞跳，每一块都如此饱满、均匀。阿不思拖曳出一声哭腔。为什么 **他** 在这里？！

 

一处变奏，是那首曲子，阿不思还记得那个在剧院中扼住他喉咙的旋律，此刻将他的大脑攥在手心里。抛却了附庸般的和声，仅有提纯而出的小提琴声。阿不思被人一把扯入海水里，波浪涌动灌进他的鼻腔口腔和胸腔，上下颠簸翻滚。他的额头湿润，细密的汗珠攀上额间。又是变奏。高低双音掺揉成魔鬼的低语，凉风在阿不思的耳边横冲直撞，分明是盛夏。他浑身的竖毛肌紧紧收缩，凸起细小的粒块，发梢处酥麻得发痒。有鬼魅的声音在他耳边低喃，缠上他的四肢，阿不思半眯着眼被侵犯得丝毫不剩，泛白的嘴唇迟钝地蠕动。

 

他的眼泪在枕头上晕开一圈圈，颜色加重，阿不思的双腿打颤地爬下床身子撞到地上，小臂勉强支撑身体，抖得不能自已。他扑到书桌台前，简单地点燃了一根蜡烛，扔在一旁的笔蘸足了墨水，手划了控制不住的线条，打了极其简笔的符号。他记到哪里了？在哪一段，第四变奏……

 

他的笔尖在墨水瓶里翻出液面的涟漪，指甲将羊皮纸压出又长又深的痕迹，有汗珠宛若血点淋湿了纸页。快速而敏捷的跳弦突如其来，阿不思眼前飘浮出修长白净的长指有力地绷起指节的情景。完了。尖锐的笔尖戳破了薄纸。这样美的和弦！他认命般紧闭双眼，音符从他的手中溜去了，摔到了地上，或许又从窗门逃走了，他掌握不了它们。这时雷声开始轰鸣，怒号的狂风将天与地隔绝在弹指之间，在梦中被音律逼上高潮的阿不思又感觉鲜明，仿佛劈在他的心口，他的血液冻成块却燥热无比，夹杂在冷热中。下身的滑腻竟愈发不堪，衬裤被汗液浸湿黏在腿间。

 

阿不思把笔搁在一边，谱子的边角翘起一块，被他的胳膊肘压折了。他的指甲用皱痕上刮去，大腿内侧相互挤压，揪紧了自己的衣袖。乐谱上的音符停留在第七变奏的末尾，壮丽的和弦好似运弓在他的心弦。他抛去了纸笔，撒腿跑向了被窗帘遮蔽的窗门，扣住门锁将其扳开，音律混在呼啸的风里哗啦扑在他脸上。

 

尖细的高音在此一顿。他见那高耸的橡树枝条在风中摇曳，连树叶在簌簌里漏下冰凉的月光，如同碎玉闪烁。

 

阿不思顺着那月光与橡树枝，看见了凌乱飘浮的金色。

 

 

 

**02.**

 

 

少爷就葬在他朝西的房间旁那棵橡树下。他不愿葬在家族墓地中，这是他最后的、唯一的心愿，唯一对管家侍从下达的“命令”。在他魂即归天之时，分开手指搭在床铺边缘，像在握什么东西。他或许想抓住一丝安慰，可怜的少爷，到最后都还是一个人。我亲眼看着他咽气，少爷剔透灵动的眼睛变得呆滞迟缓，直勾勾地投在他那扇向西的窗户上。他从来没有倔过，这一回他倔得厉害，我们没法不顺他的意愿。

 

夕阳从树枝的罅隙中漏到地上，圈出一块小小的金光，像是被魔法击中留下的淡痕。这里应当是被上帝祝福的地方，我们在那附近立了一个小小的十字碑，为少爷刻上名字。他孤独的魂魄只能永远在这个老朽的旧庄园里游荡了，我知道他还在牵挂着什么，但到底是什么呢？他叠得干净整洁的羊皮纸上涂着我看不懂的字符，墨水喷溅得到处都是的痕迹。我将它们从破旧的盒子中取出，卷起来用丝带系上，倘若可以，它们会被郑重包装，然后常伴少爷的幽魂。

 

他还有些许令人费解的旧物：比如几根断了的琴弦与马尾毛，还有多样大小不一、气味怪异的松香。我虽没读过什么书，但从少年时期就在邓布利多家服侍，耳濡目染，能明白这些是小提琴的伴侣。这也许是少爷的特殊爱好，虽然从前确实没听说过他对小提琴起过兴趣，他几乎不为自己求过喜好。少爷就是这样，一声不吭，委曲求全。若不是我们做仆人的从他还是奶娃娃时就服侍他，恐怕也看不出他迷人的红色小脑袋里到底装些什么。

 

没什么缺失的。我的心曾悬在半空，也落了下来。即使阿伯少爷不愿接纳阿尔少爷的遗物，也不愿承认邓布利多家族次子的名分，现今的结局已是最好的结果。 我再往里面瞧了眼，发觉少爷的箱子空了一块，小小的长方形模样，宛若我心底的小小破口，其他地方又全部填满。我猜是少爷的杂物还不够多，不至于将整个箱子装满。

 

只是我总觉得这个空位应该容纳什么东西。

 

 

 

**03.**

 

 

盖勒特·格林德沃坐在阿不思窗前花园的大理石围栏上，一腿嚣张跋扈地架在身旁，鞋面踩上一尘不染的台面。深夜里的星星璀璨夺目，仿佛给他富有光泽的金发上了一层亮霜，月光还温柔轻巧。他凝视眼前虚掩的窗门，锁好似是被人有意解开，眸色愈发深暗，想透入窗帘的细缝看出什么来。

 

他有许多正当理由能自由进出邓布利多家的大门，偏偏独辟蹊径，以这恶劣的方式闯进那个漂亮少爷的生活。在他该月内第三次以一个入侵者的身份坐在那棵橡树下，便窥见了那个房间点起的微弱亮光。盖勒特·格林德沃有数不尽人脉与手段来找到这位邓布利多少爷，靠着攀爬进入他建造不高的窗前花园也不是难事。

 

他忘不了那晚小少爷惊诧的表情，在月光下尽管看不真切，微鬈的火红的短发有些乱，发尖翘起来，蓬松散落在肩上。他还穿着单薄的睡袍，胸口的衣领恐怕还是自己扯开的，锁骨向下几寸，又白又嫩。

 

不知那曲子邓布利多少爷是否喜欢。盖勒特勾起一抹笑，他拉琴时仿佛要崩断所有弓毛似的，几乎可以想象小美人如琴弦般颤动的模样。他想用音符来舔舐小少爷的肌体，用音律去撕裂不必要的衣裳，以他的琴弓发泄自己的欲望，下弓每一奏出的音节都鞭挞在人身上。盖勒特推开那道不密闭、透明的玻璃门，指尖划过厚厚的窗帘，撩起一个口子，目光投入有微光照亮的房间，温暖的颜色扑在阿不思的脸颊。

 

他悄无声息地掀起那帘布，仿若掀起剧院台前的幕布，月光亮得透进房间，映在地板上。均匀的呼吸声一片宁和，阿不思桌上有用玻璃罩住了一团火苗似的小油灯。盖勒特扯下自己的发圈，金色长发垂落而下，他抬眸望见那书桌上并不工整的羊皮纸躺在一起，旁边斜放着一支被墨水染黑了部分的白鹅毛笔，笔上嵌了闪亮的石头，价格不菲。

 

他踏向那张摆设精致的老橡木桌。不同款式与做工的黑墨水瓶从高到底，整齐地摆放成一排，拉丁文的厚书也还没来得及收拾，连书的边缘都是叠成了一道直线。唯独那散乱的羊皮纸——盖勒特定睛看去，是乐谱。他的双眸霎时惊喜地一亮，倾身开始读那张最上层的谱子，成串的音符被简化地记录，仿佛记录者在追赶时间似的。他再读了几个音。盖勒特眼睛眯了眯，双眉渐渐锁上，闪烁着危险的光。这是他盖勒特·格林德沃写的曲子，小少爷将它记录下来，或许是在他为他拉琴的那天，或许更早——在他们初遇的时候。

 

潦草的字迹只飞快地记下了主旋律，甚至没来得及记录和声。盖勒特在看似并不漂亮的字符上看到羊皮纸顶端秀丽的笔迹，所签下的是他的大名——阿不思·邓布利多。笔锋力道十足线条却流畅柔和，与其人恐怕颇有相似之处。盖勒特不知怎的在演奏间抬眸那瞬，就见着音符缠在了那人四围，被肆意摆弄却浑然不知，他浅蓝色的双眸像湖泊般宁静。他妄想用音律抓住这个人，把他的灵魂从体内抽出，禁锢在自己手中。

 

盖勒特手里拿着一只弯曲的木质腮托，这是他从幼时开始伴随身旁的家伙，负责对接他的下颚与琴身的接触。它几乎抵在盖勒特的脖颈处，逼及他凸起分明的喉结，每练完琴后都会揉压出鲜红艳丽的印记，宛若绽开的吻痕，这有个罗曼蒂克的称呼——“琴吻”。小提琴是盖勒特的情人，琴吻则是他的琴对他温柔的爱印，盖勒特甚至乐此不疲地不加掩饰，任他人的目光变得旖旎暧昧。

 

不过现在可不一样了。床上浅睡的面庞圆润泛红，床帘束起别在一边，夏季的暑热在他额间烤出汗珠来。温柔的小脸蛋恬静的模样，盖勒特动情地凝视他，手里捧着腮托，竭尽所能轻声踩在了地上，到阿不思的鹅绒枕头边。这是他稀罕的亲密物，他要用它衬着阿不思鲜艳的红发，让他替代它为自己印下爱吻。尽管他轻柔地用指尖碰了碰阿不思的脸颊，听闻小少爷细声地呢喃呓语，阿不思的睡眠实在是太浅，此刻跟做了噩梦似的额间越发湿润，低低吟叫着什么含糊的词语。

 

他将那腮托留在了阿不思身边。倘若明日他醒来看见这个小礼物——又会露出什么样的表情呢？他淡淡地注视这安静的神态，阿不思在睡梦中可以数清垂下的睫毛，呜咽了不知所云的音节。大抵他确实在做什么噩梦。当盖勒特转身要离开此处，在他最后向阿不思瞥去一眼，看见了阿不思睁开的还泛着水光的蓝色双眼。

 

阿不思的意识是混乱又迷糊，脑中灌了铅一样沉重，而身体的酸痛是无法抑制地涌出。他的梦里再次满了橡树下的颜色，在夜空下仿佛要将穹苍烧成金黄。梦中的混乱将他直直逼醒，阿不思睁开黏黏的眼皮，眼前的光影晃了三秒才渐渐聚焦。他又看见了那团金黄色。我又在梦里吗？他呼出一口滚烫的气体，将自己的双眼扒得更大想看得更清晰些，不料那在黑暗中的金色越发明显。他惊恐地从那几缕金丝的尖端上移目光，落在了那个梦中一模一样的脸上。

 

——他缓缓张嘴重重地吸一口气。

 

盖勒特快速地反应回来，他半身倒在阿不思身上，一手掌捂紧了他还未来得及发声的嘴，留下了雕琢般的鼻子与瞪得极大的双眼，又是一次惊诧地对准他。阿不思的呼吸烫得厉害，哆嗦的声音又粗又重，发出细微的喘息，他此时实在是惊吓过度了，热汗从额头滚了下来。

 

书桌上的微弱小灯简直是杯水车薪，稍微点亮了盖勒特的眉间与鼻骨，在昏暗中虚浮又不切实际。待阿不思渐渐呼吸安稳如初，揪住被子的手也略微放松下来以后，盖勒特才缓缓松手放开他的嘴唇。只是阿不思与他贴得极近，唇与唇快要碰在一起，他们口中的浊气钻入对方的口腔里。阿不思眼中含着怯意，怔怔地凝视他好久，启唇却不知该说些什么。

 

他的舌尖打颤了一会儿，才轻轻吐出一句：“你是鬼魂吗？”

 

盖勒特眨眨眼，费了点劲儿才明白阿不思在说些什么，唇边渐渐浮现了一个诡异的笑，仿佛有意捉弄他似的，用鼻尖去攻击阿不思的鼻尖。“是。”他声音压得极低，在装神弄鬼中还带着点嘶哑，好像他真的不是一个人类。阿不思的嘴唇不自觉地张开，不知说是震惊还是恐惧更合适，他张嘴含糊地“啊”了几声。

 

“因为你是鬼魂，所以你才不会拉错一个音符吗？”阿不思的声音被含在嘴里，几乎是从牙缝中一点一点漏出来的。盖勒特的金发很美，鬈发垂在床铺与自己的脸颊上，和梦中的一模一样。这么美的金发，怎么会是鬼魂呢？可是——他的目光转移到盖勒特那双深浅不一的眼睛，那双光华流转的双眸正定睛在他身上，他的恐惧顿时爬上脊椎骨，后背酥麻一片。

 

他的灵魂此刻就要被抽走了吗？他就要离开人世了吗？他的手指颤抖着开始在身上无声地划起十字，盖勒特将他的手腕狠狠抓住。阿不思的全身偏偏又火热起来，腰部碰到了盖勒特另一只温暖的掌心。这是一具有体温的躯体，盖勒特的缓慢、沉重地呼吸，仿佛每一口吐息都异常艰难。

 

阿不思好热，他一手推开将他近乎抱住的男人，体内有什么东西却四处奔涌，贯穿全身。他从床上爬起，支撑他不断胀大的脑袋，盖勒特也支起身子冷冷地看着他。阿不思爬向枕边点起了那盏小油灯，昏沉的光束下盖勒特的样貌他此刻才真正看清。比起拉琴时那份桀骜不驯，他的眉宇间又多了些风流的味道，嘴唇非常薄。盖勒特的瞳孔中折射出锋利的光，藏在一片温和底下。

 

阿不思的视线在转移，他瞅着那瘦削的颧骨，有些尖的下巴，脖子上凸起的喉结。漂亮的喉结在伴随着呼吸滚动——他的余光撞入了什么扎眼的东西，阿不思向他侧颈项看去，一个新鲜的、暧昧的红痕就出现在离喉结的不远处。那块地方肿了起来，像被嘴唇辗转吮吸后的情爱痕迹，顷刻间，阿不思仿佛嗅到了浓烈的脂粉味。愤怒和惊愕席卷了他的身体，盖勒特感觉他的全身都在自己怀里冻成冰块，他怔愣着重重地推了盖勒特一把。阿不思觉得自己受到了羞辱，本不应该是这样的，这个男人既然愿意踏夜而来，就应是带来一份二人相通的心意。

 

他的肚脐处突然一片冰凉，阿不思猝不及防地低吟一声。盖勒特握着什么东西，手探进了他温暖的被窝中，阿不思羞恼地用伸手去扒开盖勒特的手腕，却反被人牢牢地抓在手里。冰凉的硬物停留在自己脆弱的小腹，他的手被一个入侵者强夺了控制权。阿不思的嘴唇翘起了皮，又渴又干，他最后的眼神仿佛是挣扎中的妥协。“我不要你的东西。”这句话从他口中挤出来，用手掐着那个物体，将它从被子里狠狠抽出。

 

然后他看见了它，一只腮托， **它** 就是亲吻这男人的漂亮女人。

 

他可笑地发现自己竟然开始妒忌一只腮托了，或者说，开始狂热地妒忌起那个陪伴男人十几年的小提琴。他听见盖勒特从他头顶发出的声音。

 

“明天来我的演奏会。”他说。

 

 

 

**04.**

 

 

随着时光的飞逝，我流走了一切年轻的痕迹，我老了，脆弱的骨架常发出骇人的咯咯声，像被腐蚀残败的木头工艺品，轻轻一碰就破碎了。我再也无法维持长久弯腰的姿势，酸痛卷席了，仿佛无数蚂蚁在咬我的骨头。我捻着少爷放置在信封内的马尾毛，颤抖着将它们塞入一个囊袋中，指尖被痛处沁出汗液，摇晃中有几根细细的长丝落在箱子中，垂在一个硬物上。

 

我弯腰将它取出了，疼痛化为酸味涌到我的舌尖。这是一块布，厚厚的裹了好几层。我的手指捏捏那个凸起的一块，发觉异常松软，但没有少爷的心那样软。思念突然侵袭了我，人老了，总是经不住那些离合悲欢。少爷离开的时候还年轻，他没有娶妻生子，而是潜心于书籍。他是智慧、良善、慈悲与勇敢的化身。他甚至会为仆人们弹奏他心爱的钢琴——每个周六的夜晚，他的贴身侍从们都能获得一个温柔的准许。我们坐在少爷琴房的软沙发、地毯上，火炉里溅起乍明乍灭的星子。少爷的双手都放在琴键上，弹的大致是莫扎特、贝多芬，我们也不懂，只觉得每周我们都在过耶诞节。

 

我翻开了那团破旧的布料，有好几年了似的，但也没有发臭。我发现这个小小的一团里包着一撮灰，轻得仿佛能在人的呼吸下飞去。我打赌这是一件令人伤心的东西，不然少爷为什么要将他烧成灰呢？同时令人困惑不解的是，倘若这是一件伤心物，为何少爷又要将它的灰如同珍宝般裹了一层又一层呢？

 

我突然发觉悲伤再度笼罩了我。

 

 

 

**05.**

 

 

**“您不愿见我，我亲自去找您。”**

 

最后一个字旁晕开墨水的痕迹，字迹的力道仿佛一把尖刀几乎割开薄薄的纸页，有几处刺穿了这张可怜的信纸。这句话饱含怒火，另外是一大片黑渍浸泡了纸面的水痕，好笑的是，就好像有人打翻了墨水瓶似的。

 

阿不思手上的信封只写上了他自己的地址，却没有寄件人的署名。这是何等的失礼呀！他哑笑着折叠那张脆弱的信纸，手指不慎在那片软烂的干纸中戳了个洞。信封里还能倒出几缕细碎的马尾毛，就是那制成小提琴的琴弓的家伙，它们现在被割成小小的一块，轻率地放在了信封里，但它们的干净柔顺昭告着主人的偏爱。阿不思将它们放入他的储物箱里，就依偎在那个“ **漂亮女人** ”身旁，那只腮托占了不小的位置。

 

阿不思没有去参加那场蛊惑人心的音乐会，他生怕自己再成为恶魔手中操控的傀儡，在神圣的剧院下丑态毕露。演奏会那夜阿不思草草的用完晚餐，躲进他亮堂的琴房里。“来吧。”他对几位女仆说，凯蒂正在为他织一条厚厚的羊毛袜，“我练了首新曲子，你们愿意听吗？”姑娘们笑得宛若春天草地里绽放的小花，坐在了他身旁的地毯上。

 

阿不思摆好了那几张手写的谱子，就是盖勒特为他拉的那一首。他将前几个变奏在钢琴上改编弹了两回，指法非常艰难，他为其编写了些简单的和声。阿不思有些想念他了——就是那个自以为是地爬上他窗台的金发家伙，满心以为自己会爱上他。但这一切过于轻浮了，他们只在剧院、橡树下、房间里见过三次呀！没有办法。他对他毫无办法。阿不思泄愤似的手指砸在琴键上，开始弹起那首叫人为难的随想曲。他的眼前浮现出那些苍白又修长的手指，揉弦时弯曲起的漂亮弧度，就是他碰到阿不思肚脐时最凉的那一根手指。

 

现在他总算知道他的名字了。格林德沃先生、小提琴天才盖勒特和他的魔鬼之手。他绝对不是上帝的宠儿，而是一位邪灵。他阿不思就是与邪灵私通的叛教者，这叫他一次又一次地分神。

 

“哎呀！”其中一位女仆细声细气地说，“少爷，这与我们以前听的曲子都不一样。”阿不思微笑着注视她。“你觉得哪里不一样？”

 

“就是不一样，哪儿都不一样。先生，这是哪里来的新曲子？”

 

“这是一位大师的曲子，你听出了什么？”阿不思的身体半倚在钢琴上，眉目如画，年轻的女仆立马红了脸蛋，为着少爷的提问而感到羞怯。“我哪能听得懂啊。”她娇俏地答道，柔声柔气，“或许…有爱情吧。”少女的心里常常盛满了情爱，阿不思却在碰到那女孩目光的一刻陷入了一种难以启齿的害羞中。他摆摆手招呼那些姑娘去工作。

 

爱情？纸上的每一个音符都安静地躺在那里，前不久它们却是活的……他遏止了回想那段被音符侵犯至高潮的梦境，双腿在交叠中产生发麻的刺痛。爱情？他不相信这样的曲子里会盛满激烈的感情，但他实实在在被汹涌的海浪吞噬了。

 

现在。阿不思的视线攀上摇摆的钟。  **他** 一定已经发现了自己的缺席吧。

 

 

 

**他来了。** 阿不思听见窗外一声短促的、宛若百灵鸟的鸣叫，他睁开眼睛。丝绸的睡袍在闷夏中黏在他的肌肤上，纯白的布料被透湿掩着漂亮的肩胛骨，阿不思从床上翻下在窗旁打开门闩，湿软的风勾住他的发尖。他的身体压着大理石围栏向下看，盖勒特蓬松的金发碰到他的手指。他抱着一只质地精美的黑色琴盒，长长的勾带到阿不思的鼻子底下，他伸手将它接来。

 

盖勒特翻下大理石围栏时，阿不思退后一步，这不妨碍他僭越的手抚向阿不思黏腻的后颈。滚烫的皮肤被一袭白袍笼罩，阿布思细腻的脖颈密布汗珠，雪白的薄皮下微透着淡色的血管。他的脸上飘着两道红晕，在月光下衬动凌乱似火的红发，盖勒特的手掌划向他的下颚，轻轻扶起他的脸颊。

 

“你缺席了。”这便是他第一声开口，责备与怒意油然而生。

 

年轻的脸庞宛若被咒语击中，指尖的热度加倍传递在他的面颊。阿不思很快感觉自己的两团红晕会灼伤自己，他狼狈地挣开盖勒特的手缩进房间的阴影里，不修边幅的发丝划过盖勒特的指尖。“进来吧。”阿不思喃喃低语，盖勒特就像个与他偷情的情郎，同那些风流的少男少女在月光下私会那样。他手里还抱着盖勒特的琴，这让人有种异样的感觉——仿佛他把盖勒特生命中的一半掌控在五指中了。

 

阿不思抬头看向他，这赤裸的、不加掩饰的欲望被打在盖勒特脸上。盖勒特的眼神仿佛钩子，钩住他的脸庞，从阿不思的发梢游弋至他的脚尖，在他被袍子遮住的细腰处留恋了会儿。最后，他们的眼神纠缠在一起。

 

“我以为你会来。”他一字一顿地咬着发音。

 

沉默是折磨的，折磨是痛苦的。阿不思无声地承受沉默的痛苦。盖勒特的目光偏转时，直勾勾地盯着阿不思枕边的那只腮托，显而易见，阿不思也发觉他脖间的琴吻彻底淡去。两人沉重的呼吸霎时间恢复了轻盈愉快。少年连吐息都是甘美的，缠绕在鼻头、比烟雾还轻薄的捉摸不透，比妙音还佳的滋味。

 

他迈步向前靠近阿不思，对方还以为他是来取去小提琴，将乐器递到他面前。盖勒特却不由分说的伸手从身后抱住他的腰，阿不思的腰极细，揽手一握便能拿在掌心。他落进盖勒特发烫的怀抱中，小提琴被阿不思揣在了怀里。三者以莫名的方式贴合着。

 

阿不思稍稍张唇，上齿与下齿微微分开，声音几乎低不可闻：“我很抱歉。”小少爷垂下毛茸茸的脑袋，“对不起。”对不起。他没料到自己的缺席为盖勒特带来的影响与怒火。在演奏会上拉断一根弦以后，盖勒特照旧面不改色地完美结束演奏，这样的谈资出现在全城的每一个角落，连阿不思身边的佣人都在窃窃私语，遗憾不能一睹大师真容。

 

十六岁的 **大师** 正把他们的少爷搂在怀里，指尖一下没一下地捋一段翘起的发丝儿。对于阿不思的话他恍若未闻，手指碰上了那个琴盒，它沾有阿不思躯体的浅香，仿佛泥地里的嫩草。他将其从人怀中抽出，把它从盒子里取出。琴身光滑细腻，弦音比处女还要纯粹，是人错以为它是一个有呼吸的活物。

 

“我要给你拉一首新曲子。”

 

……

 

阿不思的双眸泛着迷蒙的水汽，舌尖还残余最后一只摇曳的音符，他怔愣着望向盖勒特的眼睛深处，在他曲子结尾的末端停息了半晌，他才渐渐回过神来。“盖勒特。”他不自觉呼唤这个恶魔的名字，声音仿若从山谷远处飘来的薄雾，“请再拉一次，好吗？”

 

盖勒特的笑意如滴入水中的浓墨晕染开，他执起琴在弦上运了一个悠长的下弓，第一个音符在投射中滚落出来。阿不思敏锐地捕捉到它，音高就从喉咙间溢出来。“这是一个G。”这是方才那曲子的第一个音符，四个音符形成一串、连为曲调。盖勒特再次拉出相同的音符。还是一个G。阿不思分神地想，如果把两个G凑在一起，就是盖勒特·格林德沃的姓名缩写。很多人都喜欢在乐曲里布置暗语，恐怕这个高傲的少年也不例外。阿不思的心跳重得几乎撞碎肋骨。

 

直到盖勒特拉出第三只音符，只比“G”高了一个全音——这是一个“A”。比起半音的藕断丝连，一个全音要比半音来得若即若离些，似乎又难舍难分，高音再转，跨越四度停留在最后一个音符上。

 

阿不思深吸一口气，嘴唇的颤动露出一个字母的形状。“这是D。”

 

最后的迟疑中他吐出了在脑海内盘旋已久的答案，仿佛涨满胸腔的情潮随之痛快地喷涌而出，浇在他散乱的琴谱间。“你……”阿不思的舌头像是烫伤般打结，这位众人皆知的天才提琴家将二人姓名的缩写化作一道旋律编写成曲，明目张胆地袒露给天下人。将他阿不思·邓布利多的名字绑在他姓名的右边，主旋不可分割的另一部分。

 

在他沉默的间隙里，这琴声又悠悠响起，是盖勒特为数不多的大调作品，浪漫中挟来柔情，却富有力量与激情，像壮美的诗篇，还像冰融为水。“你在演奏会上拉了这个？”阿不思倏然回过神来神情严肃地问他，手在盖勒特的手掌里裹着泛红的指甲平整圆滑，莹白透粉。

 

“没有。”他的矜傲还不足以彰显他的才华吗？盖勒特的面庞渐渐浮现出清晰可见的傲慢，与他站在歌剧院舞台上时的桀骜不驯如出一辙。

 

“这是我的首发，在你这儿。”

 

 

 

**06.**

 

 

少爷有一段时间十分嗜睡，作息规律的他将睡眠时间又延长了一个小时，大夫说少爷是过于劳累。这件事让庄园上下的侍从们都操碎了心，手忙脚乱地炖了许多营养品，夫人亲自下令将少爷的全部私人课程都延迟一个小时。确实，少爷的课程多样又繁杂，在结束一节课后，他没有喘息的余地就要进入下一堂课。但早会的少爷没有任何怨言，这一切造就了优秀又完美的他。渐渐地，少爷的脸颊又恢复了红润，眼中恢复了神采。

 

他作为长子承担着家族的未来与期望，这所有人心知肚明。他享有的福气是我们这些下等人一辈子也贪图不到的，最美满的祝福都被他占去。他一定是上帝使者的转世，也难免他被上帝早早接去了。

 

每个天使都有自己的小天堂，少爷也有，这便是他的琴房。整个周六都是他的“音乐日”，清晨他就进入那个乐园，直至傍晚我们才见他的身影，这样的日子可以追溯到——自他第一次摸到钢琴那刻开始。他对音乐的热爱与偏执超于常人，我曾在添茶倒水的服侍中听闻他的钢琴教师向家主提及小少爷的天赋，我听不太懂……音高什么的。

 

我记不清太多细节，但这个教师话语中的热切倒是我前所未闻的，仿佛这个音高是比珠宝金玉更珍贵的稀罕物，我不懂那些 **音乐家** 。但家主很快驳回了教师关于培养少爷音乐才能的提议，因为这太过不切实际了。不过他向他允诺可以添加课程给阿伯少爷和安娜小姐，至于阿尔少爷——“他的时间实在不该浪费在音乐上。”阁下说。这段对话给我造成不可磨灭的印象，暗自叹息了好久，时后我常常看到少爷独自一人在琴房的背影，不禁感觉落寞。

 

他整洁又温暖的小房间，是连阿伯少爷与安娜小姐都不能随意出入的：一只供冬日取暖的大火炉，深蓝色的加绒沙发边躺着墨绿的地毯，沙发旁就有一架大钢琴，还有几个世纪前才有的古老大键琴（据说家主将它弄过来费了不少功夫），管乐器与弦乐器并排整齐的摆放，还有一个巨大的柜子里面遍布乐谱。

 

我对少爷的琴房相当熟悉了，因为他只允许 **我** 打扫他的屋子，或是在他练琴的时候为他端水果和点心。他的琴声，我也是众侍从中享有最多的。我曾戏谑地问他：“您有自己的作品吗？”那时少爷才15岁，我听说天才神童都是15岁就写曲子了。少爷笑着摇摇头默不作声，阳光透过幕布焕发他的面庞。

 

或许少爷并不是真正的天才神童吧，我不知道。

 

 

 

**07.**

 

 

阿不思曾在邓布利多家的藏书阁中翻出一本破旧的小说，这般香艳烂俗的书籍不知道属于哪位曾经的少爷小姐。那时他正值情窦初开的年纪，文内几处倒凤颠鸾的情形令他措手不及的羞红了脸，很快就将它抛回了阁中角落。但阿不思依稀记得一些细节——例如，一位妙龄少妇在深夜里偷偷打开了房间的窗门，以动人的歌声来呼唤自己的情郎，有位健壮结实的少年就会爬进她的房间，二人度过笙歌不息的旖旎夜晚。阿不思随父母参加过不少社交舞会，但实质是根本没拉过几次贵族小姐的香软小手，更别说换做过去的他，会相信这种庸俗文学的剧情会发生在自己身上？——还是和一个男人。

 

阿不思伏在书桌前，火红的发丝垂在鹅毛笔顶端，他的头压得很低，澄澈的双眼中盛着前所未有的肃穆感。笔下的羊皮纸上布满了字符，包括拉丁文、法文与德文，复杂的句段工整地排列在纸上。他在做翻译，显而易见，这很困难。

 

弦乐能轻而易举的点燃人的情欲，在燥热的空气里，雨水洗过的青叶还鲜嫩的年轻肌体激起波浪。阿不思的耳膜上叩打着不成调的音节，没上多少松香的琴弓在弦上恣意妄为地滑动，摩擦间伴随簌簌声与混沌的音高。他们细软如悠长又磨人，仿佛光滑的马尾毛，划在他的脊椎骨与乳尖。他抑制不住喉间脆弱的喟叹，黏腻的喘息从初熟的身体发出。

 

阿不思身后的琴声迟钝了一下，他敛着眸心如擂鼓，胸口闷得喘不过气来。笔下的字母早已晕成小团，一朵一朵在纸面绽开，阿不思连张口喘气都不敢，口里含着酥软的甜品，它们化在口腔中黏住他的上下牙床，甜腻劲儿久不散去。他的眸光悄悄偏移了些，向左，再向左，再再向左。他躲避着又试探着，眸光悄悄绕到了身后，他别扭地弯曲了脖子，那一截雪白的脖颈连接肩胛骨中间的凹陷处。阿不思撞上了盖勒特·格林德沃的视线。

 

盖勒特深浅不一的双眸在明暗的灯光下闪烁不定。

 

“你在做什么？”阿不思的声音中裹着甜品的香腻，他又拿了一块放在舌尖。上个世纪的传统甜品叫 **维纳斯的乳头** ，晶莹剔透的质地与色泽，阿不思鲜红的舌尖卷上这令人遐思的物什，一面清亮的双眼正直白地、不解地看着开盖勒特，全身都笼盖上贞洁的烈火。盖勒特的弦几乎要断了，残暴的猛兽在安抚一支恬静无害的小鹿，他满怀温存地柔声回答：“我在作曲。”

 

他明明一直在看我，却说自己在作曲。阿不思眨了眨神巧的眼睛，他的翻译停留在了最后一行，他已经写不下去了。比自己年小两岁、却还要高大一些的少年人，放下了他心爱的小提琴，走到阿不思身后。盖勒特的手直接缠住他的腰将人拖拽入怀，双手抱紧腰肢，掌心触到隔着布料传递的温度。他将嘴唇压在阿不思的下颚与喉结，张嘴露出白净的上下牙，仿佛吸血鬼咬住那段美丽的颈项。阿不思痛的浑身一哆嗦，他舔吻得极重，薄皮被人衔在口中拉扯，舌尖毫不留情地勾住它，亲吻声宛若乐曲。倘若刚才的弦音相拨弄心弦的马尾毛，那么现在这些音符实实在在将他侵犯透了。

 

“这是A？”盖勒特的语调比他的随想曲还叫人打颤，薄薄的呼吸打在阿不思耳边，他的声音又恶劣又愉悦，恶魔恐怕以此为乐。他再次咬住鲜嫩的肌肤，极深的红痕戛然出现，嘴唇挤压的吻声与舌尖的辗转声撞击他脆弱敏锐的音感。“这是G。”盖勒特的胯部与阿不思的腰贴合着，灼热坚硬。

 

阿不思将笔甩到书桌上，刻意不去思考那硬物到底是什么。维纳斯的乳头在口中再次化开，香味从唇缝中流泻，比蜜还甜的淡香勾引盖勒特亲吻他的侧颊、颧骨、鼻梁，薄唇刮到了他的鼻下——阿不思骤然偏转脑袋，像个手足无措的孩子露出受惊的眼神，手指无助地绞在一起。“这里。”盖勒特的手指抵在阿不思的喉结下方，那儿印着鲜艳红肿的吻痕，正是他自己的杰作，“就是琴吻的地方。”

 

阿不思的目光顺着他的手指碰到盖勒特的脸上，他脖颈上那扎眼的琴吻已经淡褪，原因自然是他的“漂亮女人”已经落在自己手中了。他不禁被幼稚的得意充满，狡黠地伸长了脖子，下巴抬得极高，去触碰盖勒特的脸颊。盖勒特被突如其来的主动亲吻弄的一怔，指尖陷入阿不思火焰般的发间，爱抚着他的缪斯。

 

“G，G，A，D…”阿不思轻轻地哼唱记忆中那段旋律，手指一下没一下地敲打桌面，发出“咚、咚”的声响，回荡在空空的房间里。阿不思的房间没什么摆设，唯一价值连城的也只是屋内不断更替的呼吸，与盖勒特那双苍白修长的手。它的旋律赋活了曾在这里残余的松香味，小提琴的琴弦被拨弄时发出的柔美乐章，盖勒特凝是他白嫩的手指与莹白的指甲，刚刚亲吻女神乳头的上下唇比血更红，张合中吐出音节。阿不思不知不觉忘我地哼唱，整首曲子在他的口中倾诉完了。

 

“你记住了整首曲子？”盖勒特问。

 

“我听一遍就能全部记住。”他的音调微微上扬。这是属于阿不思的骄傲，与盖勒特在台上是截然不同的、连阿不思的父母与贴身侍从都从未见过的骄傲。这份自信是他物质的宝贵，他超乎常人的才能，完全属于自己、而非是邓布利多少爷的熠熠闪光的珍宝。他在微光微醺中出神地看着盖勒特摄人心魄的瞳孔，在鬼迷心窍中小声道出了自己的秘密：“我还作曲呢。”他说的含糊不清，舌头卷来卷去，仿佛有意让人听见，又有意想要掩藏。

 

阿不思的手已经攀上了桌上堆叠的那一处书籍里，哲学书、文化书、宗教书等罗列在上，他却将手伸向了这些厚书的底部——他艰难地搬动这些沉重的物什，用尽浑身解数将一个硬皮书抽了出来。书面又脏又破，历经沧桑似的陈旧，他吹去表面并不存在的灰尘，将其翻开。

 

这是一个手写的乐谱集，几乎每一页都是用干净利落的字迹所完成，没有拖泥带水的瑕疵记号，仿佛能摸到抄写人庄重、肃穆的心情。第一页是一首小提琴奏鸣曲，钢琴伴奏，角落上欢乐而颤抖时写下的“op.1”，与盖勒特当年如出一辙，每个人创作的第一首乐曲往往都意义非凡。阿不思神情冷漠地看着这张谱子，把他推到了盖勒特面前。

 

“这是我十五岁的时候写的。”他说，声音里听不出喜怒。

 

盖勒特接来了，目光触及曲谱的刹那，他的指尖就发热。他开始拧眉了——这种鉴赏时独有的刻薄表情，不但拧眉，眸光也越发陷入阴云。起伏不定的胸膛黏着阿不思的后背，长长的吸气随着长长的呼气。阿不思的呼吸声古怪得像在打呼噜，他的系统被滑稽的、非同寻常的呼吸声打乱了。二人像在追逐、竞跑，一声连绵一声，组成一首赋格曲。

 

盖勒特的手指极快地抖动一下，像是模仿乐曲某一处的揉弦，然后勾住阿不思的小指，舌尖在唇面舔过一圈，将这首精短的奏鸣曲享用完毕。盖勒特放下乐谱时目光还黏在阿不思的脸上，这是视线比烙铁还烫手，迫使阿不思举起书本挡在二人之间，他们才能在罅隙中呼吸。

 

盖勒特大力抓起阿不思的手，五指扣入他的五指。“你喜欢吗？”阿不思悄悄将声音压的很轻，盖勒特的侧脸贴近了他，耳朵凑在阿不思的唇边。“你说什么？”阿不思的唇间碰到了盖勒特微凉的耳垂，他的声音止不住地发抖。“你喜欢——”

 

他的唇瓣被含住了。

 

阿不思柔软的唇是甜的，盖勒特食髓知味地用牙与舌碾磨蹂躏，将它濡湿舔吻。他环抱阿不思的腰，人被他渐渐压在桌上，阿不思几乎是全身向他敞开，但盖勒特只是拉扯着黏糊的唇瓣，最终与他分离。阿不思从未接过吻，他短暂的失去意识，手指轻轻触碰方才被吸吮的嘴唇，眼上的焦距并不清晰。他和盖勒特·格林德沃亲了嘴儿。阿不思别扭地抿起嘴唇，身子被盖勒特拉下书桌，他转身去整理自己的琴。

 

“你要走了吗？”阿不思无法掩饰自己的失望。

 

盖勒特已经在他惊愕的眼神下拿起了他的琴谱，朝阿不思向着窗门扬扬下巴。“你的曲子不是从未被演奏过吗？带我去你的琴房。”阿不思飞快地眨动双眼，他不解的神情使盖勒特再重复了一次。“我们去实现它。”

 

令人不可置信的话，在阿不思耳内飘荡时他几乎大惊失色。“你疯了！”但一种莫名的激动与狂喜藏匿在他的声音里，比揉弦还要剧烈地颤抖。在纸上交织的乐章终归只是字符，它们躺在原处，它们奄奄一息，像被蛹束缚的精灵仙子，沉闷在不可触及的黑暗里。一道暗锁禁锢了它们的欢笑与悲凉，或是惊诧与酸涩。少年人的笔尖流露的暗潮涌动的情愫，乍悲乍喜与爱憎，都被封入音符中去了。现在！有人想要打破常规，将沉睡的灵唤醒，斑斓的生命要展翅，从声音中赋活，在琴弦里迸发。“我们去实现它。”这是阿不思的梦吗？这是他的幻境吗？他几乎要大笑起来，眼眶内淌满泪水。深夜，晴朗的夜下叶子沾了露珠，有一个人说要带他离开这儿，到他的琴房去，到他的天堂去。有人要将他构建的世界化为现实，这一切是真实存在的吗？

 

“我们没有排练，没有指挥，此时此刻，你要带我翻下窗台，带我去完成这场合奏吗？”他的声音像风暴中的大海，卷起激烈的波澜，他完全没法控制自己的音调，“这不可能啊！”他颤抖着，有沸水从他的头顶贯彻到脚尖。合奏——这是灵魂的交响，是音符的辉映，是生命的双人舞。盖勒特的双眸中充满着抑制不住的狂热，仿佛连他的金发都在月色下闪耀了，他丝毫没有什么在怕的。这是盖勒特·格林德沃，一个疯子，一个梦想家。阿不思的曲子将他折磨，他宛若一只吼叫的狮子，眼珠子杂乱着红光。阿不思揉乱了他的头发，他的心在胸腔里，绞出血液来，绝望又无助地望着盖勒特。他双眼流出旋律，他的耳畔荡着旋律，他的嘴唇中发不出任何音节。

 

盖勒特凝视着阿不思，在冰凉的月光下他泛白的肌肤被浇上圣贤月光，一深一浅的眸子又深如墨色又浅如银白，像长了獠牙的僭越天使。他笑了，双眸中含着寒光，他笑得恣意妄为，他笑得肆无忌惮，他笑得放荡不羁。阿不思的灵魂被一只手扼在掌心。“那就把你的灵魂出卖给我。”

 

把我的灵魂出卖给恶魔？

 

“我愿意。”他几乎大叫起来。

 

 

TBC

 


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：邓布利多家最后一位家主下葬后，老仆人凯蒂为他整理最后的遗物。在散落一地的乐谱与信笺中，连带沦为废品的艺术品，将回忆慢慢拼凑还原。

**08.**

 

 

我翻到了少爷的信笺匣。

 

在我的印象中，他是个极受欢迎的人。少爷身上的许多品质使他像星星一样受人喜爱和羡慕，所以他结交了很多朋友。那些在社交场合结识的子弟都与他有书信来往。他在众人中对艺术、文学的造诣最高，尤其是他的音乐——除了在剧院度过的时光外，他们常常会邀请别家的孩子们来庄园里一起排演乐曲，基本是一个合奏或协奏曲，这是少爷们之间的娱乐。

 

打开信笺匣的时候，我以为我会看见数排并列整齐的信封，但匣子里其实只有三封信。泛黄的信封上只标注了少爷的姓名与地址，却没有寄件人的署名，这真是一件怪事。这让我想起了少爷的十八岁。

 

我负责整理家中收到的信笺，发现他几乎每天都能收到一位“无名之人”的来信，这些怪异的信是没有署名的。倘若躺在信笺匣里的三封旧信都是来自少爷的那位朋友……我担忧地盯着手里孤独的信封，它们的字迹相似又不相同，仿佛每一笔画都饱含情绪。其中有一封使用的是标准的圆体字，正式又得体；另一封就潦草不少，但阅读起来就更有亲昵感。我还是识一些字的，这三只信封用的都是相同定制的材质，墨水的色泽与火漆印也是相同。毋庸置疑，它们来自同一个人。

 

我断不能打开信封窥探少爷的隐私，这是我的本分。但信封的封口与信封早已分离，掀开时有清晰可见的一行字被印在信封内里，仿佛是寄信人写完信以后额外添加的。

 

“又及：以后不准再吃那种该死的甜品，小混蛋。”

 

 

 

**09.**

 

 

阿不思手中的叉子碰了碰溏心蛋，鲜嫩的蛋黄汁就流了满盘。他的唇尖还沾了白色的牛奶渍，阿不思伸出红艳的舌尖将它们卷去，香浓的黄油味在唇上残留，他高兴地露出微笑。坎德拉用餐布擦拭嘴唇，她注视着桌旁的长子。阿不福思用叉子在烤肠上戳了好几个洞，仿佛这和他有仇似的；小阿利安娜吃得并不优雅，她的嘴边有些碎末。

 

“你端茶杯的姿势不对。”阿不福思在坎德拉不满的目光下小声提醒她。

 

凯蒂像个舞蹈家翩翩踱入餐厅，她手里捏着一只纯白的信封，用她唱歌般的声音道：“阿尔少爷，又有您的信啦。”活力四射的妇人使空气变得更加愉快，她活泼的嗓音抚慰了紧张气氛下的心灵，皱着眉的坎德拉也不禁舒展笑容。阿不思意识到这封信可能是来自盖勒特，心脏很快就暂停跳动，“请放在我身边，亲爱的凯蒂。”他脸颊如玫瑰般一团红色，嘴里的覆盆子酱比先前甜了更多，笑吟吟地咬了一口香肠。

 

“孩子们。”坎德拉神情严肃地说，“今晚在柯林斯公爵的新庄园举办了小舞会。今天的课将全部取消。好好休息，晚上梳妆得体。阿利安娜——”她制止了兴奋地蹬腿的小女儿，“你还小，不能去。”

 

阿不思难以辨别地出了神，他的视线飘忽中停留在那封信上。盖勒特与他约定在周五晚上的午夜见面，而今天——他，再度确认，正是周五。他本该哪都不去。舞会？他很少去，基本以忙碌与学习为由，他也痛恨这些社交礼仪。通常舞会的人玩到深夜，玩到月亮即将落下的时候。恐惧突然爬上他的大脑。“母亲，我……”他有些冒失地开口道，阿不福思和阿利安娜都诧异地抬起头看着他，阿不思像饮了一口热汤般喉咙肿烫。“我可以不去吗？”他的声音直直坠地，指甲不住地刮餐具表面，目光躲闪。坎德拉瞅了他一眼。

 

“公爵家有四个未出嫁的女儿，阿尔，你已经十八岁了。”她言简意赅的回答重重地扎了他一下。十八岁的少爷，应该去社交、谈情说爱，这难道还不够合情合理吗？这义不容辞的规律坚不可破，让他没有拒绝的余地：他得打扮得风度翩翩，然后与哪位年轻貌美的小姐跳一晚上的舞，这不期待这罗曼蒂克的情节呢？

 

他匆匆地抛下自己用了一半的早餐，咕哝了一句寒暄的客套话，抓起身边的信件就逃离了那个害他窘迫的地方。阿不思锁上了琴房的门，扔掉所谓的贵族礼节一头栽入软沙发内，双腿不自觉蜷起。他亮晶晶的明眸对着那只沾上难闻的松香味的信封，将它捂在了鼻前，深深地、贪婪地嗅吸。阿不思把信拆开，信纸上用深蓝色的墨水写了一句“今晚见”，另外附上两张新乐谱，他读得出这是他自己的曲子，盖勒特将它们改编成提琴曲了，还标注上可笑的“邓布利多练习曲”。纸上有奶油香味。

 

“你还写交响乐？”盖勒特说。

 

“十七岁生日的时候开始写的。”阿不思道，“但没有完成，就写了开头。”

 

阿不思捧着这写上“今晚见”的卡片，双眼沉色，黯淡无光，缩起的脚趾勾住沙发的一角。他的眼眶仿佛被强硬撑开，落入尘灰，刺痛如灼烧是他的眼睫很快就湿润了。他会生我的气吗？阿不思的眼中布满了迷茫，他赤着脚踏到白缎子软垫上，不知名的烦闷在他胸腔胀开，像一只大皮球不停地鼓动。他并不温柔地扳开钢琴的盖子，千万思绪从他的指尖流出，变作琴键上的每一音符。他的手指陷入黑白键，半明半昧的旋律宛若大海里咸湿的狂澜，如势不可挡的瀑布，如正负极交汇的电光火石。一段形似散乱实则条理清晰的音节飞跃在琴键间。阿不思浑身像被一道雷劈中，顿时僵持在原处，五指仿佛被折断了垂下。

 

他已经很久没有再创作了。阿不思的火气烟消云散，这颗柔软的心开始微微抽痛，命运的手攀上他的喉咙。他神圣不可亵渎的天赋从未背叛过他。那盖勒特呢？盖勒特会背叛他吗？他会背叛盖勒特吗？他迟疑着，焦虑着，祈祷着夜晚永远不要到来——他的钟发出滴答滴答的声响，时间一点一滴地流逝了。

 

阿不思站起来，往门边跑，他打开房门，左右探望着，竭尽全力压低声音喊叫：“凯蒂！凯蒂！你能帮我寄一封加急信吗？今晚之前就要寄到城的另一边！”

 

**-**

 

烛光惨淡，在夜中忽明忽灭，映在盖勒特玻璃珠般的眼底，点亮他不透血色的面颊与脖颈，他比刀尖还锋利的阴戾目光刺穿这张单薄的信笺。在傍晚受人差遣快马加鞭送到他手里的物件，害得他满心欢喜又失望绝顶的东西，现在落在他手中。他每读一个字母都目眦欲裂，唇角渐渐勾起一个难看又扭曲的笑容，琴弓上的马尾毛一根一根绷断了。

 

旋律在他眼前燃烧。

 

盖勒特倚在阿不思的椅边，昏暗的房间只燃起一根蜡烛，那一天冷淡而无生命力的火苗虚弱地维持光热，虽是光明却像个孱头，恐惧地在黑暗中聚缩颤抖。盖勒特听见钟的撞击声，仿佛他心脏里的鼓。凌晨到了，他的缪斯还在别处和女人们寻欢作乐。他笑得牙发出咯咯响，牙槽摩擦牵动他的软骨变形。他就坐在阿不思的扶手椅上。

 

他倒是要看看这人什么时候回来。指间的这张没用的纸，盖勒特顺手将它碰上烛火，贪婪的火焰很快舔上它的身躯，灼眼的火光大肆爆发，最后吞灭得只剩边角，它从盖勒特的手里脱落而下，卷着残火躺在烛台上的蜡油边缘，火灭殆尽。

 

盖勒特瞧眼见着那悲惨的纸灰，眯眼笑得开怀。他听见阿不思的房门暗锁转动的声音，咔嚓，划破宁静——除了房间的主人以外，没有人能拥有这道暗锁的钥匙。他敛去了笑容，站起身来，靠近有些松动的房门，在它彻底被推开的刹那似一道黑影将人拉扯进入用力摁在门板上，只能听闻他猝不及防的喘息。

 

阿不思吓坏了，他几乎发不出声音，在盖勒特的怀里惊得一动不动，瞳孔缩成了针尖。他缄默地急促呼吸着，肺部仿佛被一块巨石堵住，热气喘不上来。盖勒特将他勒紧在怀里，似乎要将他的腰折断，他半个脑袋都埋入阿不思刚解开的领口，香媚的脂粉味仿若肆意飘散，扑到盖勒特的鼻尖。

 

“你没有收到我的信吗？”

 

盖勒特见阿不思还穿着华贵的礼服，贴身考究的晚礼服被他弄皱，前襟凌乱散开，黑色领结松在一边，金属纽扣将他的腰腹牢牢束紧，裤子贴着肉臀勾描出肥美的形状来。他咬住阿不思的嘴唇，甜腻的舌头被自己吮在口中，盖勒特发狠地侵入阿不思温软的口腔，柔嫩的内壁被凶猛的舌头蹂躏，它勾住阿不思的上唇用牙齿毫不留情的咬破，迫使阿不思发出痛苦的喘息。他承受不住这样的对待。盖勒特的舌头卷席一气，汲尽甘美的汁液，手指捏紧他的腰。他发泄情绪般粗暴地将阿不思推到床边，全身压上他的躯体，把他狠狠揉进被褥中。

 

盖洛特的呼吸粗重滚烫，他的恼怒突突地袭击他的大脑，他的臂膀贴紧身下人的肉体，将阿不思的嘴唇吸得红肿。嘴唇分离时阿不思喘不过气来，胸膛剧烈的起伏，今夜的盖勒特叫他害怕得发抖。“你和多少人跳过舞？”

 

又低又柔的声音舔舐阿不思的耳廓，宛若指尖柔情的爱抚，阿不思像溺水般战栗。此刻他被扔上了砧板，徒劳地张合着嘴，等待被拆吃入腹。衣物被人解开大半，薄衫被揉得愈发皱乱不堪，凸起的锁骨线条优美。他吭不出声，只是支支吾吾、磕磕巴巴地说：“四个……”

 

“柯林斯家四个女儿？”盖勒特嗤笑一声。

 

阿不思瞠目结舌地瞪着他：“你怎么知道？”盖勒特的眸色转为黑夜，他倏然抓住阿不思腰，大力将他的身子翻转过来。“我怎么知道？”他咬牙切齿地将他拖到自己面前，阿不思险些发出叫喊，他面色惊恐地看着盖勒特，“我怎么不知道？”阿不思被迫保持趴跪的姿势，牢牢地禁锢在盖勒特的大腿上，后腰微微下陷显出柔软的弧度，盖勒特一掌凶残地刮在阿不思的臀肉上。“梅莉达？”

 

这是柯林斯家大女儿的名字。

 

阿不思的父母从没以责打的方式管教过他，从小众星捧月、养尊处优的少爷锻造了一颗极强的自尊心，汹涌的羞辱感掀起巨浪将他吞噬，阿不思的裤子未褪，那力劲十足的一掌使他丰腴的双臀窜起一股燃烧的邪火。阿不思难以自持地溢出一声呜咽。

 

第二掌甩到他的腿根，比刀割更猛烈的痛楚烧到他的腿缝间，“艾米莉亚？”盖勒特冷冷报出公爵次女的名字。这个与阿不思同龄的姑娘与他跳了三支舞，在此时的情景下她的名字宛若一道惊雷，阿不思像受了一耳光般垂下头，一绺头发遮住半边脸，闷声不响。方才被盖勒特咬破的嘴唇现在被自己咬出血丝，腥甜味沾在他的舌尖。“波妮和赛茜？”这是一对十五岁的双胞胎姐妹。噩梦般的两掌再度落下，阿不思的双腿顿时酸软，他艰难地喘息，臀部发麻发烫，烫至全身，烫至五脏六腑。盖勒特扶起他无力的腰身，使他的双腿叠在自己的腿上，蜷在他怀里。

 

阿不思的手第一次没有主动搭盖勒特的腰，他的双手失落地垂着，全人像个眼神空洞的木偶娃娃。盖勒特在亲他的脸颊，眉骨，鼻梁，阿不思低着眼目光疲倦，若不是因着眼珠转动，盖勒特简直不相信他是活人。被自己年小两岁的爱人以屈辱的方式惩罚，阿不思的嘴唇在烛光下都有些发白，“我不会娶她们。”他迟钝又缓慢地说，困乏一并袭上全身。阿不思现在一点儿也不想和他讨论这个。

 

盖勒特的嘴唇拂过阿不思的面庞，最后他亲吻他的头发，在火光下燃烧的红发。他的手指拭去阿不思唇上的血痕，柔声道：“下周我要去邻郡拜访一个人，所以这周我无论如何都要见到你。”阿不思迷惘地看着他，发出了短促的哼声，紧绷的身子在盖勒特的温柔之下渐渐放松，卸下一切防备倚他怀中，双颊通红。“你要写信给我。”他凑过去亲盖勒特的耳骨，盖勒特被湿润的薄气打得耳尖酥痒。

 

他的指尖穿过阿不思细软的发间，平静的双眸中看不出波澜。他们在相互牵连，还在相互折磨——同时相互亏欠。盖勒特缄默无声，阿不思揉揉眼睛。窗帘襞褶舒徐，微弱的碎光漏出，东方吐白了。“阿不思 。”盖勒特的声音荡在房间四围，“每次见到你，我都能捕捉到新旋律。”

 

 

 

**10.**

 

 

1808年11月10日

 

亲爱的阿尔，

 

 

我胆敢保证你还在生我的气。整整三周 ，阿尔，二十一天！你没有给我写任何一封信。从我去邻郡——再从邻郡回来，我答应了给你写信，不是吗？我给你写了六封。而你呢？宝贝阿尔？甜心？小缪斯？我的信笺匣现在是空的。

 

倘若你是在因为我没来找你而闹脾气，狡猾的小猫头鹰，我再一次向你解释：这几天我在皇宫里，有无数大小事务缠身。我要告诉你（你给我听好了），我没有试图要抛下你。我在哪，你在哪。这是宇宙间不可逆转的规律，比星轨还要坚不可摧。我是你的盖勒特，这里还有很多谱子都可以告诉你这个道理，你知道你给我带来了多少该死的灵感吗？等着吧。等着吧阿尔，等我扔掉这堆破烂，我会带着我的琴，在你不注意的时候溜进你的房间和被窝，狠狠地抱你，吻你，咬你，让你疼。我会报复你。

 

那些宫廷乐师的嘴脸很恶心，所以我用乐谱堵上了他们的嘴。还有我的琴，她最近很好，皇帝说可以满足我一个要求，我给她换上了一整套最昂贵的弦。我无所谓，但你会更爱她的。我给她上了松香，再擦掉，再上松香，再擦掉。三周内我没有写任何新旋律，一个音符都没有。你快回应我，给我些念头吧，别把我丢在这儿。你瞧瞧你，阿不思·邓布利多，你在伤害我，你的沉默在伤害我。

 

把你的嘴唇印在我的琴弓上，阿尔。亲吻你。

 

 

G.G.

 

又及：以后不准再吃那种该死的甜品，小混蛋。

 

 

 

**11.**

 

 

在少爷十八岁的冬天，在寒风飘零，大雪纷飞间，夫人因炎症而去世了。她是一位伟大的母亲，自家主去世后，她一直操办家中一切事务，养育少爷与小姐。她的去世为所有人都带来了沉重的打击，少爷亲自主持葬礼时泛红的眼眶，那是我见过最坚强的少爷所流露出的脆弱。他挺拔的体态中我见到了下一任家主的身形。小少爷长大了。

 

他像个大人一样独自担当所有责任，将阿伯少爷与安娜小姐护在身后。不知为何，在夫人患病的那段时间阿尔少爷与阿伯少爷爆发过好多次激烈的争吵，我们只能远远的避着。二人的不和睦是众所周知的，但在葬礼的那一个月中，他们还是患难与共，心心相连。

 

我……我想无法再回忆去了。眼泪从我的双眼中滚落砸在地上，险些将少爷的储物箱打湿。他还有些余留的衣物我还没整理，但我失去了这份勇气。我想这一切我再也无法完成了。自夫人去世后，少爷卸下了他房间的那道暗锁，就像砸开了他自己的心锁般，但又封锁了他的琴房。他不再演奏钢琴，辞去了阿伯少爷与安娜小姐的音乐教师。邓布利多家没有音乐了。

 

失去音乐的少爷不像是活人。

 

 

 

**12.**

 

 

彻底入冬了。

 

雪花如秋天飘零的落叶从天坠下，在冬风的摧残下分崩离析，最后在地面奄奄一息，堆积成型。丝绒般的雪片覆盖僵硬的枝桠，为光秃秃的树身上了一层银霜。窗棂外的景象死沉无气，窗棂内的空气冰凉彻骨。虽说炉火燃得正旺，火星子的喷溅声清晰可闻，偌大的房间内仍然凄凉无声。阿不思的手指放在琴键上，指腹怜惜地抚摸黑白键。

 

“阿利安娜睡着了。”阿不福思的全身疲惫地陷入沙发，十六岁的少年双眼浮肿，瞳孔泛灰，不像一个少年疏狂的孩子。他抬眸静静地凝视他哥哥。阿不思站在钢琴旁，神情幽暗，但又像稳固的磐石。“你也去休息吧，我会处理好所有事。”阿不思的指尖停留在G键半晌，按下时钢琴发出温润的声响。长兄的声音是温和而服人的，阿不福思像被浇上暖泉似的心旷神怡，他将脑袋埋入软垫中，望着阿不思的背影。“可我想和你聊聊。”

 

阿不思的手指移到了A键，但此时他转过头去看他的弟弟。阿不福思道：“我听他们说……母亲可能撑不过今晚。”他的声音像从喉咙里挤出的，竟有无助的破碎感。阿不思回想起父亲去世的时候十二岁的小阿不福思，顿时心生怜爱。他手指现在停在D键，按压的力度却极小，钢琴的琴音柔美下来，不再高亢明亮了。“我在呢。”他喃喃自语，仿佛连自己都不确信似的，“都会好的。”

 

“‘ **他** ’没再给你写信了？”阿不福思说的是盖勒特。

 

阿不思的身体陡然僵硬，全身的细胞全部塌陷下来，双眸混合这光怪陆离的色彩。他的嘴唇发颤地挑起一丝笑意，转身对阿不福思莞尔一笑。“我叫他这段时间不要再写了。”他的三指都砸入琴键，骤然响起三条尖利杂乱的音色，阿不福思将耳朵都捂住。“说实在的。”阿不福思对这个嚣张跋扈的同龄人很是不屑，“他胆子可真他妈够大——”阿不思羞怒地做出噤声的手势。“天破晓以后还敢在庄园游荡，就不怕被人看见？”

 

阿不思抬眸瞪他一眼。“茶亭的小径往西走有个通往外界的出入口，那地方平日根本没人。”他略带嘲讽的口气上下打量阿不福思，“况且谁会料到凌晨你一人会在茶亭像个醉汉一样跳舞？”他的语气有些刻薄讥讽，平生第一次袒露自己的恶毒，阿不福思被这句话噎住了喉咙。他们俩本就不是感情亲密的兄弟，对彼此来说只是因着母亲的事暂时合作罢了，而维护自己的爱人是天经地义的事，年少轻狂的阿不福思不以为然。“我很佩服你，阿尔少爷，你的恋情也与我无关，我也懒得去揭发你，我只想问你——现在该怎么办？”

 

阿不思不说话了。

 

现在怎么办？他何尝不想知道。这个自母亲病重那天就如梦魇般纠缠他的问题，撕咬他脑内的音符，吞灭他理智与情感的东西。他将自己灌醉过，甚至悄悄吸食了烟草，在醉意朦胧中他极想亲吻盖勒特的脸颊。几乎所有的信都被他撕碎、烧光，随风而去。仅存下的两封，一封是盖勒特写给他的第一封信，另一封是那六封信的其中一封。“我在哪，你在哪。”他简直无法相信率先退缩的是他自己。他先是为了家庭放弃了自己的音乐，还要为家庭放弃他的爱情。

 

阿不思的双手掩住面颊，将阿不福思的目光挡住，他看不见阿不思此刻是不是在流泪。过了漫长的一个世纪，他从臂弯中抬起头，脸颊与眼角与耳垂都火焰似的红。 **“我只能断送它，阿不福思，这是我的责任。”**

 

**-**

 

阿不思侧躺在他的床上，半边脸陷入柔软的枕头，颊边的发丝都凌乱地伏在脸上。他疲倦的双眼紧合着，没脱衣袜也没盖被子，仿佛真的是在无意识间一头倒下的。他累坏了，在母亲的身旁陪伴至浅夜，她的双眼也再没有睁开，一周前连遗嘱都已立完，全部都快结束了。他的睡眠不深，但似乎被许多荒诞的梦所纠缠。真怪，他又梦见了盖勒特的金发，蓬松又柔软地垂在自己的脸上，感觉很痒……盖勒特？

 

他浑身都抽搐似的抖了起来，睁开眼时模糊间认出那只高挺的鼻梁，还有黏着他的嘴唇。盖勒特正在亲吻他，是个活生生的人而不是鬼影，滚烫的唇瓣紧紧贴合在一起，金发勾住他的红发。是盖勒特！全部的思念与绝望如满罐的水瓶摔得七零八碎，一股脑地泼在地上。一个月的分别将他所有的生命都给抽去了，他痴醉又迷离地看着他的盖勒特，全身的重担都被卸下，他酸痛的双肩此时又轻盈愉快了。“我想你。”他捧着盖勒特的脸颊甜甜地说。

 

“阿尔。”盖勒特的表情肃穆而庄重，他深惶地凝视这位从乐园来的天使，轻声呼唤他，“跟我离开这儿。”

 

阿不思的眼眸朦胧：“我们去琴房？”盖勒特将他从床上拉起，用嘴唇去触碰他。“不是跟我离开这个房间，而是和我离开这里。这个地方，这个城市，这个国家。”

 

阿不思仿佛被泼了一身冷水，模糊的瞳孔顿时变得清明无比，他被盖勒特抚过的每一寸肌肤都像烤在火上，颤栗了一刹流露出惊恐。

 

“你在说什么？”他的声音陡然拔高，不可置信地瞪着盖勒特。

 

“我要走了。”盖勒特见人抗拒的反应，眸光也渐渐冰冷下来， “我在这个地方太久了，我要离开。”阿不思的心都要撕裂了，一个月的分离就叫他肝肠寸断，现在这个人终于要永远地离开了。心底有尖酸的声音在大笑。好啊，你不是正要放弃一切吗？现在一切都预备好了，正合你意。阿不思烦躁地揉搓自己的头发。“我写给你的每一封信，”盖勒特片刻不停地伤害他，“都在告诉你，你非得跟我走不可。”阿不思的血色褪得一干二净，母亲沙哑的声音还在耳旁嗡嗡作响。

 

“我这段时间一直在处理离开的事。你什么都不用带，拿好你的乐谱——然后跟我走！”最后一声像是滚动天边的巨雷，阿不思的灵魂被拉拽到半空，“离开这里，去寻找我们的自由。阿尔，你不希望你的音乐被众人所知吗？”

 

离开这儿！这比实现他的音乐更加叫人胆颤的事情，仿佛地狱中传来的蛊惑低语，阿不思摇摇欲坠。他的父母曾在他年幼就抚摸着他的头，讲说他就会被给予重任。他是否要抛开父母所给他的一切恩赐，为了一味追求自己贪欲而撇弃邓布利多家未来的一切呢？离开这儿。盖勒特将他的世界化为现实，但从他离开的那一刻这全部将化为乌有。他不甘心，不愿意，他想要自由！自由！

 

**但他不可以。他怎么敢呢？**

 

阿不思张了张嘴——他似乎不知所言，眼中毫无热切与欢快，他的心早已与盖勒特一同飞去了，但他的嘴唇依然发出那冷漠的语调。“你叫我抛下我的家人和你走吗？”阿不思说的每一句话都觉得自己的心被割开一刀，“你会不会把自己看得太重要了？”盖勒特的身体硬得仿佛成了一块石头，他神情古怪地看着阿不思。

 

“你真自私！”阿不思的双眼粼粼闪烁，剜他的皮肉，阿不思狠狠地一把推开他，“你怎么敢对我提出这样的请求？”盖勒特猝不及防打了个趔趄，他的阿不思像是一头金鬃毛雄狮，朝他自卫般龇牙咧嘴。“你明知道这不可能的！”他有些崩溃至歇斯底里，母亲的声音像是清晨的薄雾，微弱温柔的爱语在打回旋舞，阿不福思的每一质问都凶狠地仿佛在审判罪人。盖勒特露出了狰狞的表情，拧起的双眉堆起褶皱。

 

“那是因为你是个懦夫，孱头！”盖勒特朝他咆哮，这么一声就把阿不思从狂乱中震住了。他像是如梦初醒般流露出惊愕的眼神，全身的力气都溃崩瘫倒下来，病恹恹死沉沉地注视盖勒特。“你认为这是懦弱？”他的拳头紧紧攥起，指甲陷到肉里，盖勒特的话劈头盖面哗哗鞭在他身上，阿不思的音量明显开始减弱。盖勒特倨傲地抬起下巴审视他。

 

“我将你的未来都已经铺好展开，而你执意要在这个地方腐朽到死。阿不思·邓布利多，你甘愿躲在这个旧房子里，连谱子都不愿给别人看一下，你到底坚守的是什么？”

 

阿不思恨极了盖勒特这种轻蔑，他不知哪来的力量再度支起身子揪住盖勒特的衣领，这一动作彻底将他抽空了。阿不思棕红的眼睫毛乱颤，面颊缓缓地扭曲着，上唇与下唇分离可以窥探粉红的嫩肉和白净的牙齿。他无法抑制嘴唇的哆嗦，徒劳地开口想说话却连舌头都在乱抖。他的脑袋狠狠砸向盖勒特的肩膀，他靠在那个曾带来无数温暖的胸膛旁，眼神低迷地向下。母亲的事让他操劳得够累了。他的双眼渐渐分泌湿漉漉的液体，黏住他的眼角和睫毛，阿不思现在脆弱的像块水晶玻璃。盖勒特无声地被他枕着。

 

他们双方都看不见彼此的表情。

 

柔和的呼吸声此起彼伏，阿不思的肺部像被掐紧了，他的胸膛生疼着。有温热的液体滚到鼻尖，还有一部分濡湿了盖勒特的肩头。一只手轻轻地抚上他的后背，顺着脊椎骨向上爬，将他往自己的怀抱中揉去。好温暖的手，阿不思想，可惜停留不久了。

 

咚咚。阿不思的房门被人叩响，在宁静安稳中刺耳得打破沉默，二人都仿佛受惊的猫汗毛直立。阿不思的全身的血都在倒流，心脏冻成了冰块。

 

“有什么事吗？”他略微提高声音，虚弱得像重病中的人。

 

“少爷。”女仆的声音怯怯柔柔，被门板削刮得模糊不清。阿不思依稀只能听到几个音节。“夫人方才断气了。”

 

 

 

**13.**

 

 

1808年12月31日

 

阿不思·P·W·B·邓布利多，

 

 

如你所愿，我离开了。

 

这段时间的天气晴朗，航行的路途顺利。我也不知道我为什么要选择到这样远的地方，或许是希望你在我身边能心安自在些。只是你不在，我孤身一人，这样挺好。我身上有引荐信，和几张未来得及还你的琴谱。这无所谓，阿不思，无所谓。

 

在船上我补完了协奏曲的新乐章，我写得极快，与我的情绪也有关。我从清晨开始写到夜晚，源源不断的灵感流得不停，他妈的，满脑子都是旋律，你赋予我的，明白吗？

 

我走了。

 

我剪掉了头发，它们又长又烦，虽然所有人都说它美。我记得你说你喜欢我的头发，所以我将它们割成几块混在马尾毛里一起寄给你。你把它们收好，恳求你。我很少恳求人，这是我最后一次，因为你现在还是我的阿不思。以后不是了，以后再说。倘若你真要娶妻……需要我说实话吗？我会恨死你。

 

我走了，阿不思，真的走了。

 

坚守你的道义，承担你的责任，然后忘了这个离经叛道的人。这个人曾让你找到了自由，然后你把他抛弃了。你欠我。你欠我。你欠我。你欠我。好了，放轻松，这是我们之间最后的一封信——还不准许我多说几句真话吗？阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多，我把你的每一首曲子都背熟了。我现在真后悔，我想把它们全部忘掉。你的乐曲像从天而降的火车火马，又像浸泡在牛奶里的面包。我该怎么说你？我该怎么评价你的管弦乐？它们就像你的头发，火红柔软，在阳光下光芒万丈，熠熠生辉。每一个音符都这样。每一个。

 

我走了。

 

 

G.G

 

 ~~又及：你可以写信给我~~ 【凌乱得难以辨别的划痕】

 

 

 

**14.**

 

 

一切的整理工作都已经完毕。我将那些绑好的羊皮纸与信笺归类，包在布料中的一团散灰与松香、马尾毛同组，还有那个诡异的空缺——我特意不去想它。其他都无关紧要了，它们要与少爷长眠地下，这样很好。少爷的灵魂得到超脱，只是没有留下子嗣罢了，继承那一套东西我不懂，但我的确应该离开了。这些遗物会被放置在橡树下的金圈中，因为上帝会将它们携给少爷的灵魂的。还有许多祈祷和圣诗没唱完。

 

我很疑惑不解的是少爷对伴侣的执念。他三十三岁才迫于压力与一位贵族小姐定亲，只是在成亲之前瘟疫爆发，可怜的花季少女患病而死（而安娜小姐几乎也是同一时间去世）。他定亲的事传得沸沸扬扬，少爷本身就姿色完备，却不近女色，贵族们间最爱流言辈语，早就将他描绘得不堪入耳。他却从来不在乎似的。要我说，阿尔少爷才是真正的贵族气概和风度。

 

阿伯少爷在安娜小姐离去后就悲伤过度离开了家，与阿尔少爷断绝了来往。我不清楚这件事的前因后果，只知道他们的隔阂与矛盾日积月累，在某一天彻底爆发。后来邓布利多家就只剩阿尔少爷一个人了。他宁愿戴着眼镜看书，也不愿再踏入琴房一步。我已经很多很多年没听过他演奏音乐了。但我尊重他，阿尔少爷或许有自己说不出的苦衷。他将自己的红发剪短，在过去他的红发就如同火炉里的火焰，剪到指间几乎抓不住那种短，只要一长他就会剪。

 

我抱着那些东西下楼。有几位还未离开的侍从想帮我，被我婉言拒绝。我想自己来，这是我最后能为阿尔少爷做的事了。我将它们放在阿尔少爷的房间向西的窗下，那颗巨大的橡树庇荫下我望着云霞灿若流金，正是傍晚的时刻。都说在黄昏时人与魂能相交汇，少爷就葬在这地旁边，他的灵魂会不舍这里吗？会在这里游荡吧。我看着这块始终如一的金色淡圈，脚尖轻轻触碰了一下，站了进去。有残光沐浴着我，我的心仿佛与什么相触，又忧伤至极……是少爷吗？我笑自己的幼稚，明明已经成了老人，却像个孩子一样相信这些无聊的童话。

 

后来我听负责埋葬的师傅说，他们挖开了那个被阳光染金的地方，正准备放入物品，却发现已经有物件深躺在里面等它们了。那物被埋得很深，沾满了脏兮兮的泥土。师傅将它取出时反复端详，发现是木质的器具，上面还刻了四个字母。两个G和A和D。

 

谁知道那是什么呢。

 

 

**15.**

 

 

1824年7月16日

 

阿不思·邓布利多，

 

 

这封信不会被寄出去，因为水现在已经浸到我的脚踝。我在船上，而所有人都消失了，我不在乎他们在哪。这里只有一张桌子，一支蜡烛，我的琴和我。我找到了几张纸和信封，还有一支吸水笔，里面没多少墨水。我不在意船会不会沉，也不在乎墨还剩多少，我想写些必要的东西。

 

邓布利多，十五年，我数算了一下日子。时间很长但也很快，这十五年我不让自己想我们的事。我想告诉你，没有新曲子了。我的大脑像被系上铁栓，冰冷的铜门将一切音符都拒之门外，钥匙弄丢了。这就是为什么十五年来都没有新曲子，钥匙可能丢在了邓布利多家的茶亭。不过我指挥了你的乐曲。你恨我吗？快恨我，我的荣幸。你猜怎么着。你的曲子大获成功，我告诉他们这不是我的音乐，却不说作曲人的名字，他们都疯了。我想叫你后悔，后悔你当初不跟我走，躲在那个一望到底的府邸背后，你莫非还与人谈论政治？谈论哲学？文学？法律？医学？去他妈的，你除了音乐其他一无是处，你离开了我就是一无是处。

 

你一面说爱我，一面背叛我的恩惠，道貌岸然的伪君子。坦诚点，你是我的宝贝儿，我的小猫头鹰，我的弓，我的弦，你什么都是。这些年你的事我都知道，你的每一件小事或是大事，没有什么我是不知道的。真心话，邓布利多，这十五年你任何时候改变主意想要离开，我都会不顾一切地把你带走。但现在太迟了，都太迟了。

 

水到我的小腿了，蜡烛燃着，琴没打湿，她在我怀里。摇摇晃晃，我听见窗外的怒吼声。太迟了，阿不思，我想站起来为我们拉曲子，那一首我们的曲子，你知道的。这绝对是一个真正的巨作，我后来再没创作出比那更好的，我想着你的眼睛作的曲。你记得吗？剧院的夜晚，我看到你如珠子般细腻透亮的纯粹的蓝眼睛，就像阳光下湛蓝的波光粼粼的海面，我突然想给你写首曲子。天才之间一定有共鸣——你曾说你在音乐中触及我的灵魂，我为何不能说我在你的双眼中看见你对音乐的虔诚呢？

 

但太迟了。

 

那位小姐怎么样？你们应该已经结束婚礼了。我听说你定亲的时候有些吃惊，我以为在我离开不久以后你就会娶妻。现在你三十三岁，三十三岁才结婚——我真想狠狠地嘲笑你。你就跟活在修道院里似的，至于吗，邓布利多？这是你可笑的贞洁观吗？还是说你可怜的愧怍？不要说你是因为我。结婚了，挺好。我以前是不是叫你忘了我？你他妈可别真这么做了。我恨你。

 

我们在一起的时候，我对你说过我爱你没？我爱你。

 

水打湿我的琴了。

 

 

G.G

 

 

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitsch文名：
> 
> 庸俗的艺术作品；无真正艺术价值的作品；品位不高的伤感作品 ；沦为废品的艺术品；媚俗


	3. 隐藏彩蛋

1.GG为AD写的曲子的基础旋律由G、G、A、D四个字母构成。分别对应我们熟知的音高“So、So、La、Re”，所以曲子开头的四个音是简谱中的5562

 

2.AD的作曲天赋和能力非常牛逼，非常非常非常牛逼。如果发表了就是要被载入史书被写传记的浪漫主义一把大手的那种水平。写AD时我有点参考门德尔松的风格，虽然我没在文里正面描写过AD的音乐。

 

3.“把你的灵魂出卖给我”的梗源自晚期古典乐派小提琴手帕格尼尼（GG在文中的参考造型），传说他将自己的灵魂出卖给了恶魔，他的音乐有蛊惑人心的力量。文章上部的参考音乐就是帕格尼尼的第24首随想曲。

 

4.AD留下来的三封信，一是GG为他写的第一封（文内第五章出现），二是GG为他写的六封中最后一封（第十章），三是GG写的最后一封信（第十三章）。全文结尾的最后一封信没被寄出

 

5.AD储物箱中空缺的那一块原本放着GG送他的腮托。后来第十四章提到的“木质的器具”就是那个腮托，AD把它埋起来了。

 

6.“金色的淡圈”是GG在AD的房间楼下拉琴时站着的地方，在橡树底下。AD断气前看着那颗树在想他。

 

7.“维纳斯的乳/头”是十八世纪奥地利的传统甜品，梗来自于电影《莫扎特传》中，音乐家萨列里最喜爱的甜品

**Author's Note:**

> Kitsch文名：
> 
> 庸俗的艺术作品；无真正艺术价值的作品；品位不高的伤感作品 ；沦为废品的艺术品；媚俗


End file.
